You Don't Own Me
by DeniBear
Summary: Femslash. With the popularity of the Glee club and its members rising, everything starts to pick up for everyone, especially Rachel Berry. She suddenly becomes the most desirable girl in school and she doesn't know how to handle it. Full Summary inside.
1. Anything but Ordinary

You Don't Own Me

**Chapter One: **_Anything But Ordinary_

**Rated: M**_(For Language & Sexuality)_

**Pairing(s): **_Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez/Brittany/Quinn Fabray_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Glee and I'm not claiming ownership to any song titles I use for this story. Lesley Gore & Co. own "You Don't Own Me"._

**Summary: **_Inspired by a prompt over at the _**Glee_Kink_Meme**_. After Sectionals and dealing with the drama that followed, everything starts picking up for the Gleeks when their popularity rises. Rachel Berry has gotten over Finn and decides to focus on her goals and school instead. That doesn't go so well, however, when she performs a song by Lesley Gore in Glee and has incidentally cast a spell on herself. The __entire __female population has suddenly fallen for the Diva wannabe and the poor girl doesn't even know it! When she actually starts receiving positive attention from certain girls she's deemed as her rivals, she's certain it's the end of the world. She's so caught up in lust, love, and jealousy with these girls, that she doesn't realize she's going to have to make a decision on who she wants to be with. Who will she choose, or will she allow herself to be shared by three other girls?_

It was just another ordinary day in Lima, Ohio and McKinley High School students were up bright and early as they began flooding the hallways of their school, most of them quite sluggish and exhausted. Some of the students who definitely reserved the right to be fatigued were the members of New Directions. They did, after all, recently blow a lot of people away with their spectacular performance at Sectionals and won big time. Despite all the drama that went on within the group, they managed to pull it together and worked out some of their issues with one another, with the exception of their overdramatic diva in charge, Rachel Berry. Nevertheless, everything was starting to pick up for each individual Gleek and the changes were quite pleasant.

Emma Pillsbury, who almost resigned from her position at the school after Ken left her waiting at the altar, found the confidence to stay with the help of a very smitten(and newly single) Will Schuester. After everything that happened between him and Terri as well as the intense rivalry he had with Sue Sylvester, he was once again appointed the advisor for the Glee club. Artie Abrams was a very happy young man, maybe it was due to the fact he had a very beautiful Tina Cohen-Chang on his lap whenever he rolled down the halls or it was because he had more friends outside of Glee club than he could ever imagine. Yeah, he was living the life. Noah Puckerman was still struggling with the rejection of Quinn Fabray, and though he knew he could never be with her romantically, his life improved dramatically when she announced that she was keeping the baby and he could at least be around to be a father to baby Drizzle.

Finn Hudson was still angry with Quinn and her baby's daddy drama, but he wasn't quite as upset when Rachel freaking Berry _denied_ a romantic entanglement with him. He was the captain of the football team and as slow as he may be, he thought he was a nice guy but eventually, began to let the whole thing go when he realized they were better off staying good friends. Finn became a ladies' man and just decided that he would go with the flow until he fell into a stable relationship again. Quinn Fabray was living a difficult life but with a few more months to go until the baby was born, she felt completely whole and happy. Since she was staying with Brittany after her parents kicked her out, she enlisted the help of her two best friends and Puck to help raise baby Drizzle. When it came to Santana Lopez and Brittany, however, the two friends-with-benefits decided it was best to just stay friends and Puck agreed to stop seeing Santana romantically. It worked out for all of them because really, why get caught up in complicated relationships when they were still so very young and they wanted to enjoy their youth while they still could.

As for Rachel Berry, things kind of stayed the same much to her dismay, but her determined self would not allow anything to deter her from moving on. Sure, she occasionally dealt with usual slushy facial but the attacks were becoming less frequent and even that was starting to make her nervous. She needed routine in her life, and if that included bringing an emergency back up outfit to school everyday just because somebody boldly attacked her, then so be it. That was the problem, however, because people were looking at Rachel a little differently now since her demeanor sort of softened after Sectionals but that didn't stop her from being wary of everyone else. She was disliked and she knew it and it hurt her feelings at times, but now that people were actually being polite to her, she found herself wishing that someone could throw her into the dumpster already.

She was cautiously strolling the full hallways again and she was sporting a very Berry like argyle sweater vest complete with long white sleeves and a mismatched plaid skirt with her signature knee hi's. Rachel was very aware that people often made rude remarks about the way she dressed but that didn't bother her at all; she was happy with herself and that's all that mattered. What disturbed her more than anything else at that moment, though, was the fact she had just bumped into Dave Karofsky and instead of wearing his usual sneer, he was smiling brightly at her. "Hey Berry. You're lookin' good today." He told her with sincerity lacing his voice and he was saying it quite suggestively as he gave her an appreciative once-over. _What. The. Hell? _Ignoring the fact her eyes practically bulged out of her sockets, Dave attempted to caress Rachel's dark chestnut locks and with that, the girl panicked. She saw the grape slushy in his free hand, the one he hadn't been throwing at her lately(or any for that matter) and took matters into her own hands.

She snatched it and bravely splashed the entire thing on herself, shocking Dave and those around them to the core and she had to admit, he did kind of look cute with a friendly expression on his face. Not that she was interested in him, she wasn't into anybody these days so she could get away with complimenting someone in her head. "Dave, it's not that difficult to ruin somebody's outfit, which you have been expertly doing for years now. Next time, do not hesitate and provoke me into doing something incredibly demeaning anymore. Jerk!" She cried out, turning on her heel to run into the nearest ladies' restroom. What she didn't see would have surprised her. A jock and two girls in the surrounding area held down Dave as they began scratching and kicking him furiously for humiliating Rachel Berry, something which was now considered to be a crime though the actual diva didn't know that. Oh, and she also didn't realize she had the creepy and totally insane Suzy Pepper following her into the restroom. Seriously, Jacob was enough, wasn't he?

"Something is definitely wrong, but I can't quite place my finger on it. At fist, I suspected that Dave might have been inebriated but even he isn't stupid enough to come to school in such a state. What's happening to everybody?" Rachel ranted to herself as she attempted to wash the delicious ice particles off her face and hair. This wasn't good for her flawless complexion, and as much as she enjoyed that people ceased surprising her with slushy attacks, she shouldn't have done it on herself. That was just idiotic, not meaning to insult Kurt Hummel since there was purpose to that incident, but she just felt very uncomfortable. Sighing and flipping her incredibly wet hair backwards the way Brittany showed them all how to, she dried herself off with a towel when she was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing.

Rachel jumped and wheeled around only to anxiously laugh out loud in relief, eyeing Suzy Pepper cautiously. She didn't expect her throat to immediately dry up at the incredible sight before her, and she had to grip the sink behind her to hold her in place because the girl she was staring at certainly couldn't be Suzy Pepper. She was…very attractive, which was hard for her to string those words together even in her own mind. The slightly taller girl had a coy smile playing her lips as her eyes darted up and down Rachel's form. She must have gotten an extreme makeover sometime last week after Sectionals because she hadn't run into the girl in awhile, well, at least not looking like this. Suzy was wearing grey skinny jeans that accentuated her hips and thighs, an ashen colored, crew neck fitted top and a pair of charcoal and white hi-tops that seemed to match her outfit perfectly. And Rachel also couldn't help but notice the swell of her breasts, and the new pair of thick black bordered rectangular glasses that made the other girl look like a sexy nerd, which she now was apparently. Rachel shook those thoughts out of her mind, not knowing where they came from in the first place, and proceeded to speak since Suzy was ogling her. How _odd_.

"H-hello Suzy, in what do I owe the pleasure of your company this afternoon? Er, I mean, uh, you look really pretty today! Damn, I mean, what are you doing here?" Rachel Berry did not stammer, ever, that was Tina's job but the demanding confidence she thought she had faded away slowly as Suzy took a few steps closer to the diva. When the brunette tilted her head, she noted that Suzy's auburn hair was let loose in curls around her face and was that mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss? Wow, who knew the girl could look so beautiful. Wait, what? Since when did Rachel even start thinking about her own gender this way? You know, come to think of it, a few other girls had been giving Rachel this similar predatory look that the eccentric girl had plastered on her face. Woah, slow down there. Predatory? Did this mean because of the random makeover Suzy suddenly gained the nerves to tear Rachel a new one like the others did(or used to) on a regular basis?

"You know, when you ramble, other people find it annoying but personally, I find it quite endearing. You're a wonderful singer, Rachel, but I bet you tell yourself that everyday because of that needy immense ego of yours. I figured this was a good time to do this because, well, I think I have competition." Suzy told her in an unrecognizable sultry voice that left the shorter girl wanting to hear more. When she opened her mouth to protest, or something, she wasn't allowed to speak because the next thing she knew, the insane girl before her slammed into her against the nearest wall and pinned her arms above her head. A few seconds later, lips are clashing with hers and teeth are lightly nipping on her bottom, full lip. She thought for a brief second that this was wrong, that she couldn't kiss someone of the same sex since she was attracted to men. Or at least she used to be until this very heated moment. _Jesus Christ_(if she believed in him), who knew Suzy had such powerful lips?

Suzy spread her legs between one of Rachel's exposed thighs and started grinding against it quite roughly. This caused Rachel to part her lips and moan, giving the other girl permission to explore with her tongue. This was happening way too fast but the aspiring Broadway star found herself not caring, sucking on Suzy's long, thick tongue before wrestling it with her own. Their lips melded together with a fiery passion neither of them knew they had and the sounds that were elicited from such a simple action drove Suzy wild with desire. She saw the change in Rachel before anyone else did, and although most of the female population were still in denial about their sudden attraction to the singer, Suzy thought it was within her right to claim Rachel as her own. So when she slid her hand between their bodies, her fingers trailing underneath the waistband of Berry's skirt to squeeze the treasure between her thighs, Rachel stiffened.

She took this opportunity to selfishly bite onto Rachel's lower lip, really hard and with that came a yelp and a little blood dripping from those beautiful Berry lips. The shorter girl was hit with realization that she had just been making out with _Suzy Pepper _and the girl attempted to eat her face off. What was going on? Something was not quite right with the world anymore and it frightened Rachel more than anything. She harshly pushed the other girl away, shakily wiping the blood on her lips with the back of her hand and groaned. She needed to get out of here, change into her regular clothes and skip her next class so she could relax and think. "I-I cannot do this, you took advantage of my vulnerability. Although I will have trouble forgetting this ever happened, I will forgive you. Now excuse me, I must go now!" Suzy just remained quiet as she watched the girl she adored run away from her. She furrowed her brows, hoping that no other girl would get the chance to steal _her_ Rachel Berry away.

* * *

After dealing with a random tantrum she threw in the privacy of her own room, Rachel was all set to return to school in order to gain her old diva self back for Glee. What took place earlier never happened and it wasn't going to distract her from performing in front of the other Gleeks who seemed much happier these days. She wanted all this strangeness to disappear because she could not deal with immediate changes well enough. It was too much and she found herself missing the good ol' days. It didn't matter much anymore because Rachel remembered that she had yet to deal with the Cheerio's tormenting her and Kurt butting heads with her during Glee. Yes! She was finally going to be met with routine again and she definitely wouldn't mind the new insults Mercedes would throw at her because that's what she needed. Anything to forget the encounter with Dave and Suzy molesting her…

When she arrived in the room meant for New Directions meetings, she was surprised she wasn't the only one there that was early. Everybody was there and it looked like they had been anticipating her arrival because their heads whipped around to see who was there at the door. She tried to ignore the friendly facial expressions as she walked past them all to sit on the steps on the stage. They might have been staring at the new outfit she was wearing, which was supposed to be sexy on purpose since the song she would be singing would provide female empowerment. She wore a deliciously short black skirt complete with fishnets and spiky black boots she impulsively purchased at Hot Topic awhile ago and sported a black fitted cami top with lace. Let's face it; a dark, broody Rachel was sexy and the entire room shamelessly spent a few minutes checking her out before the comfortable silence was broken.

"Rachel Berry, I never thought I would say this to you but that outfit you're totally rocking is making me question my sexuality. And being the fabulously gay young man that I am, that's saying quite a lot." Kurt Hummel declared, pacing back and fourth as he was evaluating Rachel. Everybody in the room gasped and gaped at the boy, who was nodding his head in approval before returning to his own seat. Rachel blushed darkly at the compliment since Kurt had always been a bit malicious towards her, with Mercedes egging him on. This was so not going the way she had planned, she intended on bringing out the inner bitch within to put these Gleeks in their places but they were being genuinely nice. It was painful to bear since this was not routine.

"While I appreciate your enthusiastic response to my apparel, I must voice my concerns on the matter. And please, don't be offended when I ask this but…are you high?" Rachel asked incredulously, looking around the room which didn't help support her cause at all. Santana Lopez sat cross legged, clenching tightly as her hands gripped the bottom of her chair while staring at her mile long legs, which was impossible since the girl was five foot two. Brittany looked dazed as her eyes darted up and down the brunette's scrumptious body. Quinn Fabray, however, kept a straight face though her cheeks were crimson colored. It looked like she was biting the inside of her cheeks to keep from saying something. Tina and Artie were slack jawed, still enjoying the pleasant sight of a frustrated Berry. Mike was the only one desperately trying to look away. Finn was covering his crotch with his book bag and was muttering something about mail and Puck, well, he was just obviously lusting after his favorite JewBerry.

Mercedes and Kurt glanced at one another and smirked knowingly though without meaning to because Rachel thought they were insulting her with a lie. She huffed and before she could go on one of her infamous tirades, Mr. Schuester walked into the room with an eager Ms. Pillsbury by his side. They greeted the entire class before asking them to settle down as he gave a very long speech about how proud he was of New Directions. While he spoke, Rachel was the only one eagerly listening since she had other things on her mind that she'd rather forget. The rest of the class, minus Kurt and Artie, were struggling to stay put in their chairs as they continued watching Rachel. She was the very epitome of beauty, and everybody wanted to know why they felt a gravitational pull towards her, though the feelings were much stronger in the females. Santana had it really bad, however, because when Rachel accidentally cast a glance over the Latina with an infectious smile, the Cheerio was so ready to pounce and fuck the girl into an oblivion. She personally had no idea why since she hardly knew the girl and could barely tolerate her diva attitude but then again, that domineering attitude was so freaking sexy and she wanted nothing more than to make the other girl submissive.

As usual, when Will announced that they should split up into groups to perform a song, Rachel isolated herself from everybody else to polish her dancing for the song she was about to sing. It's not like she hated them, it was far from that, but it was mainly because they disliked working with her and she thought she was better off on her own anyway. She was surprised when she found herself being surrounded by every member of New Directions, each small group glaring at one another. Quinn courageously stepped forward and cleared her throat, "R-Rachel, would you like to join Brittany, Santana, and I? We're having some troubles figuring out a good song to sing and we'd like your assistance." Rachel's jaw dropped wide open and some of the guys groaned but for unknown reasons. The irresistible and gorgeous Quinn Fabray, former arch nemesis, spoke politely to Rachel without using any of the offensive nicknames she used on her. Was it the end of the world already?

"T-that's n-not fair, F-Fabray! You a-already maxed out your g-group, A-Artie and I need one more person!" Tina attempted to growl, but failing miserably with her fake stuttering that she grew accustomed to. Brittany began pouting and her shoulders sagged, a low whining sound coming out from the back of her throat. "You don't need to be so mean, Tina. I need Rachel's help because I'm not that much of a good singer and I would like some vocal lessons but I guess you want to take that away from me. God, I suck!" If Rachel's heart hadn't melted from the sight, she would have suspected that the girl could be an excellent actor if she wanted to be. Rachel stood up the moment Santana raised a threatening fist towards Tina and she rushed to assure the sad Cheerio.

"You don't suck, Brittany, granted that you don't have many years of training like I do but you're quite good. I'll be happy to help you out, hon. And Tina, perhaps I could join you next time?" She said with a raised eyebrow, trying to decipher the expression on the Chinese girl's face. With the promise of working together next time, Tina's face lit up and took a spot on Artie's lap to work on a duet. After Chang left, Brittany bounced up and down happily, shyly grabbing Rachel from behind the neck and pulling her into a longer-than-necessary hug. To the shorter girl, it felt like she was being choked to death but to the happy go lucky blond, she was reveling in the warm embrace. She was already ahead in the game no one knew they were playing when it came to wooing Rachel Berry.

Santana and Quinn were _not _amused. They pried the smaller girl out of the taller girl's arms and dragged her away from everybody else. They discussed which songs they thought had potential for all of the girls to sing until they got distracted and started giggling like crazy. It was a different experience for Rachel, not being used to the positive attention but she kept her mouth shut and played along. "Hey Berry, what happened to your lip? It's bleeding…" Quinn said, trying not to sound so concerned but it was too late. Rachel flinched when Santana reached out to get a better look so she suddenly lied. "Oh you know, I bite my lip too hard when I get nervous. I must have been biting it again, it's such a disgusting habit, I'm aware but I'll be fine." After cleaning it properly, she returned to the girls and her hyper self came bubbling at the surface when she remembered that she had the perfect song for all four girls to sing.

"Okay, I think I may have the perfect song for all of us to sing since it's quite empowering to the female community. I was watching the First Wives Club last night starring one of my favorite idols, Bette Midler, Goldie Hawn, and Diane Keaton. At the end of the movie, they performed a song by Lesley Gore and the title of the song is _You Don't Own Me_. Have any of you heard of it?" Rachel asked in one breath, observing the facial expressions on each of the girls' faces. All of them but one shook their head and Rachel was surprised that Brittany had any knowledge regarding Lesley Gore. "Oh she's that lady who sings '_It's my party and I'll cry if I want to, cry if I want to…',_ right?" Brittany inquired, and Rachel just wanted to grab the cheerleader and kiss her though she was sure she'd be met with Santana's foot up her ass. She enjoyed listening to music from the 40's and up, Lesley Gore managing to be one of her many favorite artists from the past.

The two were talking back and fourth about how they each knew about the famous singer and Rachel was enthralled by Brittany's insight. They were interrupted by a jealous Quinn and Santana, looking up at Rachel with expectant eyes. "If you two are done quacking like ducks, maybe you could perform the song for us, Rach. We'd like to hear what the song is about now, if that's okay." Santana tried to sound irritated but she ended up sounding hopeful for a performance by Rachel Berry, which she actually was. Brittany got distracted and asked something about where Mr. Schue kept the duck but Rachel ignored it. She instead got up and threw a wink and smile at the girls, "Alright, ladies, bear with me. Let me show you how it's done." All three Cheerios blushed shyly and watched the girl take center stage, drawing everybody's attention.

"Okay, listen up everybody. I'm going to perform a song by Lesley Gore and you're all going to sit down, stay quiet, and take it like ladies and gentlemen. Got that? Alright, I brought a compact disc that's pre-recorded with music and no lyrics, and the song of my choosing is on there." Rachel sauntered over to the stereo while everybody remained silent as they walked closer to the stage to watch the small girl perform. There was excitement and sexual tension hanging thickly in the air and everybody except Rachel was aware that she had been the direct cause of it. Quinn, already fighting with her stubborn pregnancy hormones, decided once she got around to it, she would get off to the thoughts involving her and Rachel.

The lights dimmed, the sound of music already starting to play in the background and a confident Rachel Berry strode towards the edge of the stage, arms raised above her head:

_You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys. You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys…_

Everybody could feel the passion ready to explode out of the tiny girl's body and they were going to patiently wait for it since they were already enticed by the alluring lyrics coming out of the girl's mouth.

_And don't tell me what to do, and don't tell me what to say, and please, when I go out with you don't put me on display 'cause_

_You don't own me, don't try to change me in any way! You don't own me, don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay…_

All the ladies of New Directions were starting to look at Rachel with a new found appreciation, despite the strings of sexual attraction pulling them all in to her. As much as they wanted to focus on her singing, they couldn't help but let their minds wander into dangerous territory due to the exposed legs of the Broadway star wannabe.

_Oh, I don't tell you what to say! I don't tell you what to do, so just let me be myself! That's all I ask of you!_

_I'm young and I love to be young, I'm free and I love to be free, to live my life the way I want, to say and do whatever I please! _

And she continued on, repeating the chorus with passion twinkling behind her chocolate brown eyes. Her voice carrying over perfectly as everyone watched with pure awe in their eyes. They knew she was talented, her natural ability to sing beautifully was no surprise to them, but there was something about the way she was singing this song that really captured everyone's hearts. When Rachel finished, she threw her arms open as if she were awaiting a hug and was breathing heavily, another infectious smile painted on those lovely lips of hers. Almost everyone stood up to applaud the performance with the exception of three Cheerios who had something similar crossing their minds though they would never tell each other what they were currently thinking.

They wanted Rachel Berry, no, cross that, they _needed_ her in their lives on a very different level. They fell in love with her and because of that song she sang, they wanted to contradict every word of it. Whether Rachel Berry wanted it or not, they intended on making her theirs because she was so perfect and beautiful, the thought of anyone else having her was very unacceptable. Santana was already thinking ahead of all of them, remembering that there was an upcoming assembly and it was about discrimination and hatred in school. She could perform a duet with the girl regarding homosexuality and she could somehow steal a kiss from her. Yes, that could definitely break the ice and after that, she could definitely see herself walking down the halls with a loving Rachel Berry hanging onto her arm. She smiled cockily, watching the short brunette singer jump off the stage and skip over to them.

Brittany knew she could win Rachel's heart somehow but something was troubling her. She could sense her two other friends were watching the singer the same way she was and she greatly disliked it. Brittany hated competition but if the path to winning Berry's heart involved fighting off her two horny friends, she would do it because if there was something Brittany wanted, then she would get it. No questions asked. When Rachel pulled her into a random hug, the blond sighed contently knowing that she could easily charm this girl into loving her and quite possibly getting her naked.

As for Quinn Fabray, this was going to be quite difficult because after making a promise to herself and her friends that she would not engage in another relationship until she was ready, she knew she wouldn't resist Rachel Berry for very long. Their relationship in the past had been tumultuous at best and even though things were barely starting to pick up for the both of them, it wasn't going to be easy to convince the diva that she loved her. In fact, she decided that once she gathered the courage, she would just bluntly explain her feelings to her and pull her into a searing, mind-numbing kiss. They she would proceed to taking her clothes off. Then she would lay the nude girl down on her back and straddle her face and ride her tongue as hard as she could. _Oh God, it's time to pray, Fabray! _She frantically thought to herself, forcing those naughty images out of her mind before she did something stupid.

Rachel Berry was just blissfully ignorant of the war that was to come and she just smiled, knowing that even though the day had been quite strange, she was sure that everything would return to normal. She was so looking forward to her daily slushy facial and the Cheerios deliberately tripping her down the hall and laughing at her questionable fashion choices. After all, Rachel needed routine more than anything and, well, she would just have to make an exception to the very few changes coming her way. Santana Lopez trying to seduce her while Brittany and Quinn plot away wasn't a big deal, right? And Suzy Pepper wouldn't corner her again. She was _almost _certain of that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_So there was the first chapter to the story I had been wanting to write for awhile now. Again, it was supposed to be fluffy and funny, but because I tend to lose control, this is going to be quite smutty. Please tell me what you think, I, uh, don't think I'm good at adding humor into stories. Lol Anyway, just to let you know, I'm going out of town soon and I won't update my latest Glee & Twilight fic until sometime next week. I hope you all forgive me. Oh and I'm thinking the song Santana and Rachel should sing together is _**Tatu's**_ All The Things She Said but I'd love some of your opinions first._


	2. Like a Virgin

**You Don't Own Me**  
**Chapter Two:** _Like a Virgin_

**Rated: M**_ (For Language and Sexuality)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Glee. It would be lovely if I did._

**Author's Note:** _So when I was working on this story, I completely forgot that there was a major hiatus and when I finally watched The Power of Madonna, I fell completely head over heels in love with the episode. I decided to make a few changes for this chapter to work, which is still PezBerry flavored, and I do hope that you continue to enjoy this story. As for the episode Bad Reputation, it royally pissed me off more than anything. Will they ever give Rachel a break? I was so heartbroken at the end and I almost cried at the Will/Emma scene. Jesus…I' m not enjoying the direction they're heading, they need to fix this now. Rachel needs love! I hope this chapter brings some light to some who felt the same way I did. Remember, this story isn't supposed to be serious but if you enjoy it, then I've done my job._

When Rachel Berry woke up at six in the morning listening to _Hot Stuff_ by Donna Summer playing on her iPod, she immediately brightened up and began singing softly to herself as she got ready to exercise on the elliptical. Rachel was definitely looking forward to the day, convincing herself that yesterday's events weren't going to repeat themselves anymore. Everybody was probably just having a rough day, nothing out of the ordinary since the brunette had her off days as well. She was currently looking at herself in the mirror, murmuring, "I want some hot stuff, baby, this evenin'." Even with the unusual outfit she was wearing, the headband, polka dot tights, and ripped in half grey sweater, the diva felt like she was a reasonably attractive girl. Occasionally, it bothered her that nobody else aside from Puck and Finn noticed this but she shook off those thoughts instantly when _Suzy Pepper_ came to mind again.

By the time the singer left her house, she was running a little bit late to school because she had spent way too much time in the shower contemplating whether or not she should confront Suzy about her inexcusable actions the other day. In the end, she figured she was too terrified to go anywhere near the insane girl anyway. She certainly didn't desire another encounter like that with anybody. After her father dropped her off near the football field, Rachel practically burst out of the vehicle and began sprinting across the field to make it to her class. The Cheerios were predictably on the field for their morning routine with the devil as their coach yelling at them through a loudspeaker. How Sue Sylvester got her job back was of no business to her though she was disappointed that Sue was still trying her best to destroy the Glee club. "You think this is hard? Try being Rachel Berry for one day! Now that's hard!" The cheer leading coach shouted, distracting the squad momentarily as they all turned around to find a Smurf running desperately towards the school building, pausing because she heard the insult. Well, at least _someone_ didn't forget to torment her.

Santana and Brittany smiled at Rachel and waved at her enthusiastically, though the girl halfheartedly returned the gesture before running off again. "You know, girls, if Berry wasn't the most annoying mutant midget I'd ever had the misfortune of meeting, she would have so much potential being a Cheerio. But we all know Gleek club is her life so let's focus. Now!" She shouted, snapping her fingers as she attempted to restore order within her squad. Brittany exchanged a concerned look with Santana after Sue blatantly insulted Rachel some more.

"S, Rachel isn't a mutant midget is she? I mean even if she is, she's still hot, right?" The blond Cheerio inquired, causing the Latina to chuckle for a few seconds before responding politely.

"Rachel's normal, B, even if she does remind me of a Smurf. And yeah, she's kind of hot." Santana agreed, encouraging her companion to pay attention to what their coach had been saying. They had to be careful when discussing Rachel Berry because even though Santana hadn't had the chance to have a real conversation with the diva yet, she still felt a major pang of jealousy when her friend mentioned how attractive she was. How could people not see how beautiful the girl was? Not only was she talented and sexy, but she was also a better person than all of McKinley High School students combined. Despite the bullshit that the smaller girl faces head on every day, she simply smiles at her tormentors and walks down the hallways with her head held up high. Maybe that's why Santana began admiring the diva in a not-so-friendly way because the girl was like a bulldozer; she could be just as vicious as any of them but because she doesn't respond to them the way people want her to, she ends up crushing them with her optimistic smile and courage. It also doesn't help Santana that the girl's voice melts her heart every time she hears her sing or speak. Rachel may not know it, but she was Santana's personal angel.

Ugh. Santana doesn't do mushy, but then the image of Rachel in her Halo/Walking on Sunshine outfit comes to mind, and she suddenly doesn't care that she's a bit cheesy when it comes to thinking of a possible relationship with the diva. She wanted Rachel Berry and nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wants.

Except when fate attempts to protect Rachel Berry from an onslaught of sexually charged teenage females who were exactly like Santana Lopez. The brunette singer was finally walking towards her first period class when she felt two people striding beside her and before she knew it, she was being dragged into the nearest girl's restroom. She recognized the two people standing in front of her but she didn't have much of a chance to protest their actions as she found herself pinned against the wall as a set of lips crashed on to hers. Rachel was in absolute shock, her eyes open wide as _Mercedes Jones_ kissed her hard but briefly. When the girl pulled away, she only had a blank facial expression before Kurt Hummel swept in and repeated the action, kissing the shorter singer for only a few seconds before quickly stepping back. _What. Just. Happened?_

"Darling, I don't know about you, but I'm still very gay." Kurt said in a monotone voice that implied he just hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. Mercedes scoffed and smiled brightly at the sight of a very confused and uncomfortable Rachel Berry.

"I'm still straight, homeboy. I just don't see what the big deal is but girl, you're in so much trouble. You're going to need this." The second best female singer in Glee told her, lifting up a hand to hand her something incredibly cold and small. Rachel nervously opened her hand, revealing a shiny whistle attached to a rainbow colored string. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and glared at the two standing before her. Kurt rolled his eyes incredulously, acting as though she should be aware of something though she still wasn't quite sure what that was. The female diva in front of her placed a hand on her hip expectantly, staring at Rachel as if she had just grown a second head. Well, they were the ones who kidnapped her and kissed her unexpectedly. What the hell was she supposed to say?

"I…don't know how to react to the inappropriate actions that just took place a second ago, but for the moment I'll pretend that neither of you did what you did. Why are you giving me this and what is its purpose?" She asked finally, her voice cracking a bit because she was still slightly shaken up. Mercedes and Kurt glanced at one another, unwilling to believe that Rachel remained oblivious to the changes taking place within the majority of the female population thanks to her. How could she not be aware of the fact that she had quickly become the next best thing since sliced bread?

"Are you serious, Berry? That is your very own Rape Whistle, and before you rudely interrupt me, you're going to need it whether or not you think so. I don't know what's going on nor do I want to know, but my instincts are telling me to protect you. The same goes for Mercedes because we both feel like you're going to need two bodyguards for the rest of the school year." Kurt declared, proudly patting himself on the back as he rendered Rachel speechless for the first time in his life. The smaller girl wanted to contradict him, telling him that she didn't need protection though she was curious as to what he was talking about. What exactly did Rachel need protection from?

Mercedes continued for him since he was obviously annoyed that the usually intelligent Rachel Berry was still looking at him like she was a lost puppy. "Rachel, you haven't noticed the hot gossip that is being spread about you or the longing stares half the females in this school are giving you? For some reason unbeknownst to Kurt and I, you've become a hot piece of ass that needs to be conquered. Those were some Cheerio bitch's words, not mine, and we've heard a few girls from the softball team talk about how they want to get you alone and have their way with you. Why, we have no idea, but it is our duty to look out for you because more and more girls have been talking to each other about you like that." When she finally finished, Rachel furrowed her brows in frustration and Mercedes sighed, knowing that her words were completely lost on the diva. Was it really hard to believe that they had overheard a few girls talking about violating Rachel repeatedly without her consent? Perhaps it was, but that didn't mean they were going to back down from their promise.

"Look, I truly appreciate the gesture but you two should know better to believe this ridiculous gossip that's going around. Remember, they're probably rumors and these girls are just trying to creatively come up with new ways to humiliate me. I'm used to it, so I don't see the point in me keeping this Rape whistle." Rachel replied dryly, shoving the whistle in her hands back over to Mercedes who only shoved it back even harder.

"You better keep it girl, I ain't telling you again. We'll be there for you no matter what, so even if you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable with a few girls that will attempt to sexually harass you, just blow into that whistle and we'll kick whoever's ass we have to. We have to get going, now. Peace, Berry." With that, the other two Glee club divas turned on their heels and stormed out of the bathroom together, leaving behind a girl that was torn between anger, relief, and confusion. She was so completely sure of herself this morning, that yesterday and the previous day's events meant absolutely nothing to her. Now, however, as she carefully placed the whistle around her neck and hid it underneath her sweater, Rachel wasn't certain of anything anymore. All she knew was that Kurt and Mercedes were willing to be civil to her and if that meant an inevitable friendship, then she would just have to accept.

* * *

The day only aggressively progressed for Rachel, the strangeness of being the center of attention in a _positive_ light outside of Glee club surprised her as much as it infuriated her. Why weren't any of the boys looking at her the way some of the girls were? To be entirely truthful, that didn't bother her as much as it did when she thought of the opposite gender. She knew after Sectionals things would be different, but was this the path she wanted to deny despite the _amazing_ benefits that followed? Hold on there. Did she just admit that being stalked by a few Cheerios and being felt up by said cheerleaders was an amazing benefit? Well, it's not like it was entirely wrong. They were quite creative if she were to be honest. She was walking away from her lockers when one of her stalkers "accidentally" bumped into her from behind and together they fell on the cold hard linoleum floor. The red headed harlot allowed her fingers to trail up Rachel's exposed thighs until she gripped the diva's untouchable mound possessively. "Oops, excuse me for being so clumsy, Berry. You don't have to squirm you know…" the girl suggested into her ear before the tip of a tongue trailed itself around the shell of it.

Rachel was in the middle of pulling out her Rape Whistle until she heard Santana Lopez bark orders at the girl lying on top of the singer. "Brooke, get the fuck off Rachel you little slut before I report you to Sue!" The red headed girl did not hesitate to jump off the tiny girl before running off into the distance with her friends who had been watching the entire scene with amusement. Santana held out an arm to help Rachel stand up and re-adjust herself and the smaller brunette didn't notice how eager she was to see Santana still standing there even after she chased off her molester. The Latina was smiling at her shyly, which was odd considering this girl was the most intimidating Cheerio of them all, but Rachel certainly didn't mind it all. "Wow, my savior. Um, I mean, thank you very much, Santana. I couldn't help but notice that this was the very first time you've ever defended my honor. I'm not ungrateful, far from that actually, but why did you do that for me?" She asked with sincere curiosity. The question Rachel had just asked left the Latina stumbling for words. She knew she hadn't been exactly mean to the diva but she wasn't exactly nice either. How was she supposed to answer the innocent question without blurting out, "I'm the only one who should be touching you like that."?

Instead of replying right away, the Cheerio only grinned and leaned forward to press a soft, lingering kiss on the side of Rachel's cheek. Before pulling back, she observed that she could feel an intense amount of heat radiating out of the girl as the diva awkwardly tried to find her voice again. "Just wanted to make sure you were kept safe, that's all. I'll see you around, Berry." Santana whispered, her lips teasingly brushing past Rachel's ear that left the younger girl shivering from the intimate contact. She couldn't help the brilliant smile from forming as she turned around to watch the stunning cheerleader saunter away towards her next class. Rachel was going to continue her way to her own class until she found something that Santana must have accidentally dropped when she was dealing with the cheerleader who assaulted her. It was the head of a plastic rose, and for a brief second, the singer's heart soared when she assumed that it was for her until she remembered that there was Brittany, so her heart deflated for the moment. She smiled again, however, when she thought how cute Santana was when it came to wooing her girl so she decided to follow Santana in order to give this back.

Rachel Berry was not an athlete nor was she professional at dodging anything bigger than a rock. So when she entered the Gym as soon as she spotted Santana speaking with Sue Sylvester, she didn't realize that there had been a class in progress that involved volleyball. When the ladies playing volleyball first noticed Rachel Berry walking across the danger zone, they didn't warn her of an incoming ball but instead cat called and wolf-whistled at the girl who happily paid them no mind. "Santana! Hey, I have something for-", _SMACK_! –Rachel was interrupted by a foreign object slamming against the side of her face, which literally sent her flying and sliding across the smooth wooden floors of the gym. Her body lay still for the longest moment as everybody in the room turned their attention to a seemingly unconscious Berry. Sue was hovering over Rachel, trying to shoo away the countless girls practically clawing at each other to molest Rachel in her current state. It wasn't until Santana came around and saw the same red headed girl cupping one of the diva's breasts greedily, trying to prod the girl to wake.

The Latina did what any other sensibly jealous girl would do and stomped on the wrist belonging to Brooke, which had the girl shrieking loudly in pain, and knelt down to pick up a groggy Rachel Berry and half carried her out of the gymnasium. By the time they had reached the nurse's office, Santana stayed with the brunette until the girl got over her embarrassment to speak again. "Thank you once again, Santana. I seem to always find myself getting into unnecessary trouble but I only came in because I wanted to return this to you. You dropped it in the hallway, I'm certain that Brittany will love it." Rachel said softly, blushing heavily as she attempted to hand back the head of the rose until Santana pushed it back towards her. When she looked up through her lashes, she found that the Latina was staring at her shyly again.

"Brittany and I aren't…like that anymore. That was actually for you. You see, there was supposed to be this assembly that addresses discrimination and I figured you could help me express the struggles of…homosexual couples through song, but it's been canceled because Sue wants to do something for the Cheerios using Madonna instead…" Santana rambled on until Rachel cut her off with an incredibly cute giggle. The look on her face said, "You act like you've been hanging around me too much." Which Santana didn't believe because she hadn't spent enough time with Rachel yet. Santana was furiously blushing as she attempted to look anywhere else but at the cute brunette in front of her, which didn't work because the diva was very well known to get in your face when times didn't call for it. Rachel gently cupped the Latina's chin and lifted it up so she could look straight into a pair of darkened, beautiful eyes.

"I heard about that, and as important as addressing those types of issues are to the student body, there's no arguing with Sue. However, if you wish to work together in Glee, I would be more than happy to work with you, Lopez." Rachel said with a gleaming smile overcoming those tempting lips. Santana couldn't restrain herself anymore, with the girl she'd been heavily crushing on for what seemed like forever, and acted impulsively. She wrapped her fingers around the brunette's hair and pulled her closer to her, her other arm wrapping warmly around Rachel's waist. Rachel was resistant at first until their lips finally met in a satisfying languid kiss and the diva swore she saw stars explode behind her eyelids. There was very little tongue and no teeth, which surprisingly pleased the cheerleader since she loved biting and was quite talented with her tongue.

When oxygen became necessary, both girls pulled away reluctantly, both wary of their environment but neither would mind if anybody walked in on them in this position. Santana felt an electrifying feeling of happiness when her lips melded against Rachel's and it made her feel absolutely refreshed. Kissing Rachel Berry made her feel innocent all over again, so shiny and new, like a virgin to be exact. The Latina straightened up and her eyes widened with excitement; a brilliant Madonna song came to mind that expressed her feelings perfectly. She would definitely be serenading Rachel with _'Like a Virgin'_. She was just hoping to God that Rachel would appreciate it. "Santana, is there something wrong? I'm sorry if you kissing me was a mistake, I'm perfectly aware that my social status isn't exactly up to par but that shouldn't mean you can't enjoy me." The diva wanted to continue on with her rant but the Cheerio delicately placed a finger on those wonderful lips to shush her. "I'll see you in Glee, Rachel. I hope you feel better." Was all that was said before the cheerleader ran off the opposite direction of where her current class was located. After about a minute, Santana returned and headed the right direction this time, waving at Rachel as the brunette stood in front of the nurse's office with a smirk on her face.

* * *

By the time Glee rolled around, Mr. Schuester was animatedly talking about how Sue Sylvester's not-so-ridiculous request to play Madonna songs all throughout the school week inspired him and how he wanted New Directions to participate. Everybody was actually looking forward to performing a few Madonna hits but just as Quinn raised her hand to suggest _Express Yourself_, Santana's obnoxiously late entrance distracted everybody from listening to the former scandalized cheerleader. Rachel had to do a double-take, her jaw dropping at the sight of a sinfully beautiful looking Santana Lopez. She was doing a fabulous job of bringing out the inner Madonna within; her dark hair was wonderfully disheveled, the black bow resting atop of her head, the large cross earrings, studded bracelets and make-up truly brought out so much of the Latina's personality. In Rachel's well-educated opinion, she was hot. It looked like everybody else in the choir room thought so too.

"Excuse the tardiness, Mr. Schue, but it was fucking miracle that it didn't take the entire day to perfect this look. Anyway I'd like to dedicate a certain song I have in mind to Rachel Berry for inspiring to feel good about myself. It's definitely Madonna, just so you know because I didn't dress up like this for nothing." She said in one breath, her breath quite shaky from anxiety and Rachel couldn't help but think how absolutely cute the Latina Cheerio was. Quinn Fabray and Brittany, however, couldn't help but glower at Santana for being able to serenade Rachel first. They sat looking torn between certain emotions that neither Rachel or Santana could decipher but it didn't matter because the music already began playing.

_I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it through… Didn't know how lost I was until I found you!_

_I was beat, incomplete! I'd been had, I was sad and blue…_

_But you made me feel…Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new!_

Emma Pillsbury was sitting beside Will, holding him down for wanting to interrupt Santana's inappropriate performance. "Hush you, this is my favorite song, honey." She told him firmly, standing up to sing along with Santana, who was looking directly into Rachel's bewildered but pleased eyes the entire time. Quinn and Brittany's eyes were darting back and forth between the Cheerio and the aspiring Broadway diva, wondering when the hell the two of them became friends. It was Emma's voice that enraptured Will, while Santana captivated the rest of the Glee club.

_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time!_

_Like a virgin, when your heart beats next to mine!_

_Gonna give you all my love, girl! My fear is fading fast._

_Been saving it all for you 'cause only love can last…_

It was then that Rachel decided to dance alongside of Santana, while Emma was practically giving Mr. Schuester a lap dance though there were no protests coming out of his mouth. Rachel and Santana continued to sing directly towards one another, each one gravitating towards each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. The smaller brunette admired the Latina's voice, mildly surprising herself that she was caging the inner criticism that desperately wanted to escape, but she held on as she was enjoying this moment with a girl she could see herself becoming friends with after this. After all, wasn't this a way of Santana reaching out to her, demanding a friendship through song? It wasn't until she heard Noah whisper to Finn, "Dude, they're totally lezzing out. It's kind of hot, don't you think?"

Did…did that mean Santana was expecting more from Rachel? With one glance at the girl in front of her, Santana's gaze met her own and the fiery passion behind those dark eyes softened when she sang the last few lyrics of the song. How could Rachel have been so careless and oblivious?! Seriously, who demands a friendship with someone while singing _Like a Virgin_ to that said person? And why wasn't the diva freaking out about this as much as she thought she would be? There was a warm feeling creeping its way towards her heart and she found it welcoming while at the same time terrifying. Why was she feeling this way about another girl? Not that she had any qualms about same sex relationships, but still…

"How wildly inappropriate, Santana, but I'll deal with you later. Class is dismissed." Will Schuester said half-heartedly as he gazed adoringly into Emma's beautiful eyes. Yeah, it was time to leave before the sight became even more sickening. Santana held a death grip on Rachel, the shorter singer breathing hard and heavy as their bodies were flush together. The Latina was praying at this point that she hadn't scared Berry off but the smaller girl looked as if she were reveling in the embrace and that only ignited the feelings of arousal that were lying underneath it all. That one kiss sealed her fate, and it was such an innocent kiss too that left her feeling confused at first until the next words that came out of the diva's mouth convinced her to feel otherwise.

"Santana, do you want to hang out after school? We can watch Funny Girl if you'd like but I have a wide variety of other select DVD's that you may be interested in as well…" Rachel cut herself off because she recognized the teasing facial expression written in Santana's face. The Latina nodded, cupping the singer's chin before descending for another sweet kiss that sent chills down her spine. They were holding each other gently, hands too shy to explore each other's body. The moment they had together was ruined predictably by Noah Puckerman. "Fuck yes, that's badass. Remember, Lopez, don't forget to mow the lawn if you plan on doing it."

Santana reluctantly pulled away but Rachel pushing her forward only encouraged her to chase after Puck, who was running away from the pissed off Cheerio. The brunette sighed happily, wondering what other activities the two girls would indulge themselves in. The screams she heard from Puck made her jump slightly, but she still remained in place, knowing that walking Santana to her car while they held hands would drastically improve her mood.

* * *

By the time they arrived in front of Rachel's home, Santana was eagerly greeted by both of her fathers and they were more than happy to give the girls some privacy as they went out on a special date together. The Cheerio felt cozy in Rachel's home, and it wasn't as predictable as she thought it would be. Rachel led Santana over to the immense DVD collection they owned and allowed Santana to pick one film as she would pick the other. Berry surprised her with her choice, which was _'Fame'_ and Santana intimidated the other girl with her choice; the original version of _Dawn of the Dead._ Rachel secretly cursed one of her fathers with their fascination with horror movies and zombies.

During both movies, especially _Dawn of the Dead_, Santana enjoyed the feeling of snuggling into Rachel as they shamelessly discussed random topics with one another the entire time they spent on the couch. After both movies were finished, Rachel had ordered take out for both of the girls to enjoy and afterward, they spent some time feeding each other dessert; M&M's. Santana burst out laughing when she tossed a mutated piece into Rachel's mouth and it ended up with diva choking it back out. It was eight o'clock at night and it was about time that Santana was supposed to leave though Rachel wasn't quite ready to say goodbye yet. Neither was Santana.

The Latina was gathering her belongings when Rachel placed a hand on her arm and squeezed gently. "You should spend the night, Santana. I mean, that is, if you would like to. I've thoroughly enjoyed your company to be honest, and I would feel a little more than lonely if you left tonight." The confession relieved Santana, thanking her God for listening to her prayers. She wasn't sure where this was going to lead but even if they didn't end up doing anything, Santana found that she would be satisfied either way. "Yeah, I'd love that, Rachel. Let me call my mom first so I can let her know where I'm at. Just a warning, she might want to talk to you just so she knows I'm telling the truth."

When they reached Rachel's bedroom after the diva gave the taller girl a brief tour, both girls proceeded to undress in front of each other so they could get comfortable in their pajamas. While Rachel was distracting herself from the sight of a half nude Santana standing behind her, she was fiddling with her iPod dock, trying to find a pleasant song that would put both girls to sleep. It was then that she felt two strong, toned yet feminine arms wrap around her waist from behind that left Rachel feeling absolutely breathless. Santana hugged her tightly, subconsciously thrusting her hips forward so that her crotch rubbed up against Rachel's magnificently tight ass. "Thank you for allowing me to see this part of you that no one's seen before. I'm very honored, Rachel, thank you." The Latina meant to whisper this in a friendly tone, but it came out thick with arousal and husky as well. Which would explain why Rachel slowly turned around to face the Cheerio with determined eyes as she licked her lips.

There was comfortable silence at first, but the longer each girl stared at each other, the more sexual tension was built in the air all around them. Rachel tilted her head, her eyes focusing on the taller girl's lips and she had to take a deep breath; her heart was beating fast because what would happen next was to be expected and she was not going to fight it any longer than she had been already. The look on Santana's face told Rachel that no other words should be spoken, that it was okay to act upon their feelings as long as it was a mutual agreement. It was Rachel who made the first move. She wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and pulled her in for a mind-numbing, soul searing kiss that caused both girls to moan aloud into each other's mouths. The kisses were quickly becoming desperate and hungry, tongues seeking out to explore each other's mouths and teeth playfully nipping lips. Rachel Berry could feel a jolt of arousal strike her right between her thighs, which caused her to rip her mouth away from Santana's.

The other girl growled and tightened her grip on the shorter girl, pushing her towards the bed until Rachel was lying down on her back on the mattress, which dipped as soon Santana lowered herself on top of the diva. Santana lowered her head so she could lick, kiss, bite, and suck on Rachel's collarbone. The singer moaned delightfully, the sound encouraging the Cheerio to repeat the process of marking her territory on several different parts of Rachel's body. The smaller girl slightly shifted herself a bit, spreading her legs wide enough so the cheerleader would get comfortable by pressing her thigh against Rachel's throbbing core. Santana was familiarizing herself with the ever so increasing desire she felt spiking up due to the other girl writhing beneath her, though this time the aching was far more intense than before.

So when Santana lifted her head to admire the bruises she left on Rachel's neck, she was surprised by the other girl's enthusiastic whimper. Rachel pulled the Cheerio in for another explosive kiss, tongues massaging one another deeply and expertly before they broke apart once more. Santana's fingers wandered the lower half of the diva's body, playing with the hem of her oversized shirt and as she locked eyes with her lover, the singer knew she was asking for permission and who was she to deny Santana's request? As soon as Rachel nodded, the incredibly aroused Latina wasted no time in pulling the girl towards her and immediately lifted off the offending garment. When she was met with the sight of a bare upper half, Santana's mouth watered. So she wasn't the only one who didn't believe in bras when she slept…Rachel was embarrassed, mostly by the fact that Santana was the first person who had ever seen her naked. Also, the moist heat radiating from her crotch only intensified as the other girl took in the sight of her hungrily.

As Santana laid her back on the mattress, she whispered, "Are you okay with this, Rachel? Are you sure you want to do this with me?" All the Latina received in response was a deep, meaningful kiss before the singer nodded shyly, smiling nervously as if she were silently telling her to be gentle, which the dominant girl promised her she would be. After tossing her own shirt aside, she lowered herself to Rachel's chest, caressing and kneading the beautiful mounds that lay before her. Her fingers playfully twisted and tugged at her nipples, the sounds emanating from Rachel turning Santana on immensely. After a few more minutes of playing with Rachel's breasts, the girl begged her to use her mouth and with that, the Cheerio eagerly responded. She sucked, bit, and tugged some more, placing gentle kisses on the valley between her breasts and trailed wet, sloppy kisses as she headed towards a lower destination. The smaller girl couldn't contain her moans as the Latina pleasured her and only got louder when Santana teased the waistband of her panties.

After being given permission, Santana tossed the panties aside and once again, admired the bare naked and wet flesh before her. She licked her lips at the idea of exploring Rachel from the inside but instead chose a different path for now. She straddled Rachel, her core directly on top of the smaller girl's mound and this elicited the sexiest growl she had ever heard in her life. "I'm going to ride you, Rachel, I'm going to fucking ride you so hard." Santana moaned, her hands tangled in Rachel's hair as well as the bed sheets that were beneath her as she rocked her hips against the girl beneath her. The singer cried out loud, her fingers clutching desperately onto Santana's hips, nails digging deeply into her skin but the other girl didn't mind as she thrust against her roughly. The Latina set a hard, rough, and fast pace that contradicted her promise of being gentle but Rachel's moans were telling her that she was enjoying this as much as she was. The more she ground herself against the diva's deliciously swelling pussy, the more wetness she felt pool between her thighs and their scents mixed in together only drove her more wild. As she began to slow her pace, much to Rachel's dismay, Santana smirked and lowered herself again so she was facing the treasure she'd been wanting to claim for awhile now.

She lifted Rachel's legs and placed them over shoulders, her face nearing Rachel's untouched innocence, though as Santana noticed how swollen and wet it was, her flesh was anything but innocent in this moment. "Please, Santana, don't tease me…I need you inside me." The diva begged and it was so hot, the Latina felt herself clench at the words before diving in without mercy. She spread the dripping wet folds with her fingers at first, her tongue thrusting itself into Rachel forcefully and Santana groaned when Rachel screamed her name, her fingers clawing at the bed sheets underneath them. She worked her tongue with strength and stamina she never knew she had, so as she pulled her tongue out of the girl after enjoying the taste of her for a moment, her fingers teased Rachel's opening and once again asked permission. With a shaky "Yes", Santana entered her without any further preamble, her tongue licking and sucking her clit at the same time.

Rachel never knew it could be this painful and pleasurable at the same time and it was so delicious, she wanted more and decided to beg for more. She could feel something building up below her abdomen and it was waiting to spring up at any moment now. She bucked her hips forward, hoping for more contact, and she got what she needed the most more than anything. Santana pumped her fingers in and out of the girl as fast and hard as she could, varying the speeds and gentleness when she could gain control of herself. When Rachel's walls began to clamp against her fingers, Santana knew she was close and she had to give Rachel the best orgasm she would ever have in her entire life. So her mouth clamped onto Rachel's swollen nub and sucked as hard as she could, swiping her tongue in the right spot as her fingers curled themselves inside the of the brunette. Rachel shut her eyes as tightly as she could, arching her back and bucking her hips as she came hard, screaming and moaning in the process.

The singer was riding out her orgasm, Santana not removing her fingers until the shorter girl stilled beneath her. She carefully pulled out of her and gently pulled the covers over them as the Latina cuddled the exhausted girl. Rachel was still panting, obviously trying to find the strength to speak though the Cheerio was enjoying the pleasant silence. What they just experienced would be talked about at a later time and they would certainly have time to discuss what this made them but Santana was reveling in Rachel's embrace. "Santana…do you want me to return the favor…because I could, you know." The sleepy diva suggested though Santana shook her head and giggled, pressing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. She just wanted Rachel to rest because she deserved it and come morning, she wouldn't have cared if she came or not just as long as her lover was satisfied. Both girls eventually gave in to sleep and Santana held onto the shorter girl as if her life depended on it. This was the most beautiful moment Santana has ever shared with anyone and she wouldn't change it for anything.

* * *

**A/N:** _Guh. I'm exhausted, I'm hoping that there aren't too many mistakes in this chapter but if there are, I apologize. So Bad Reputation left a bad taste in my mouth and writing this story is definitely going to distract me from all the bad thoughts circulating around my head involving the latest Glee episodes. *sighs* I'm definitely making some changes within my other story as well, my heart cries for Rachel. In this story, though, here's what's coming up in the next chapter: Brittany throws a pool party. Rachel's in a bikini. Sexy times follow. And Suzy Pepper joins Glee. How's that for humor? Anyway thank you for reading._


	3. You Shook Me All Night Long

You Don't Own Me

**Chapter Three: **_You Shook Me All Night Long_

**Rated: M**_(For Language, Sexuality, and Adult Content)_

**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Glee, But Glee Owns Me. _

**A/N: **_Yes, this story is absolutely absurd but writing it makes me giggle. My friends think I'm completely masochistic for being in love with Lea Michele's character, but I don't care; Rachel Berry owns my soul. Anyway, this one is for all you Rachel/Brittany shippers out there. Oh and there's more interaction between Rachel and Quinn, I unintentionally left her out in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy the lengthy update. __**Warning: **__Spoilers for Funk at the beginning of my 2nd__ Author's Note._

It had been a week since Santana Lopez totally claimed Rachel Berry as her own, but much to her dismay, their status as McKinley High's latest and most attractive power couple in charge went unnoticed by half the female population. What made the situation worse was the fact that her small and incredibly cute girlfriend was still in denial about why she was a target for sexual frustration. She still believed that it was a rumor fueled out of jealousy in order to further humiliate her shall she ever fall for it herself. While Santana appreciated that Rachel only wanted to pay attention to their relationship, it still bothered her that other unworthy sluts wanted a piece of the diva as well. The Latina, along with Kurt and Mercedes, would let the rest of the carnival freaks stalking Berry know that she belonged to _her_ and no one else.

Except when it comes to the possibility of sharing Rachel with her best friend, Brittany, who she cannot mistreat in any type of situation. After Santana walked the aspiring Broadway star to class, she was cornered by both Quinn and Brittany at the end of the hallway. They certainly looked displeased and she knew exactly why. The head Cheerio smirked knowingly and raised an eyebrow as she challenged the both of them to say anything negative about her relationship with Berry. It was Brittany who spoke first and the words that fell from her lips instantly fueled the uncontrollable anger within her. She bit her tongue as hard as she could to keep from spewing out insults that would ultimately end their friendship and Santana didn't want that to happen. "Santana, we've talked about this before. Don't you think that sharing would be caring? Rachel's like totally hot and I kind of want to have sex with her too. When do you think would be a good time for her and I to hang out?" Brittany asked this as if it were the most normal thing in the world to ask your best friend. It pissed Santana off, but Quinn looked even more upset than the both of them put together.

"Excuse me, Brittany, but you can barely count to five in Spanish so what makes you think you're suitable for Berry? Anyway, Lopez, you've been purposely keeping Rachel away from us because you're afraid of a little competition. Are you worried that Brittany and I are absolutely capable of making her happier than you ever could?" Quinn sneered though there was no actual animosity written behind those dangerous hazel eyes of hers. There was a slight edge to her voice, however, and it definitely raised Santana's interest though she knew she shouldn't get herself into trouble with her girlfriend already. She wanted to keep Rachel all to herself because her body was a wonderland and her attitude turned her on more than anything; why the hell would she ever want to give other people the opportunity to explore Berry for themselves? The annoyed but calm brunette sighed in defeat, knowing that she could never say no to Brittany and Quinn would find a way to get under her skin enough to concede.

"I'm not exactly happy about the feelings you harbor towards **my **woman, but I'll allow you to entertain with the idea that you can totally win Rachel over. I'll give each of you a week to play with Rachel, but if you're doing this out of spite and not because you have feelings for Berry, then I'll murder you. Don't fuck with her emotions, she means a lot to me and if she means something to you, then you're going to have to prove it to me. We'll come up with an agreement between the four of us if this works out, okay?" Santana says reluctantly, though she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she wouldn't mind sharing Rachel with her two best friends. Quinn had always been a repressed lesbian and she suspected it ever since she began drawing inaccurate pornographic images of her girlfriend. Brittany…well, she wants everything that makes her happy and she has often admitted that Rachel was extremely fun to hug and her voice makes her heart beat fast. There was nothing wrong with poly-amorous relationships, Santana totally encouraged it but she felt like they were way too young to explore each other that way. Then again, Rachel had a right to explore other options before settling so Santana surprised herself when she felt no jealousy at the thought of her getting involved with Brittany and Quinn as well.

Quinn's expression immediately lit up at Santana's suggestion and thanked her before she waddled away to her next class. Brittany had this period off so she would have plenty of time to plan before befriending Rachel and making any serious moves on the girl. The Latina shrugged and walked away, trying to ignore the fact that other women still wanted Rachel Berry. She would fight tooth and nail to protect her from those who intended to harm her and damn it, she wouldn't mind a little extra help from Quinn and Brittany. She smiled at the thought of Rachel being loved and cared for by all those she thought hated her; it was satisfying to know that one could prove the beautiful girl wrong from time to time. By the time she entered Chemistry, she overheard one of her Cheerio teammates whispering about how nice Rachel's ass was and she couldn't believe her luck. She actually got away with punching the girl in the side of the head. Today was going to be a good day indeed.

By the time Rachel's off period rolled around, she found herself walking side by side with Quinn Fabray and Brittany instead of her overprotective girlfriend Santana. The smaller girl couldn't help but keep her arms folded to her chest as she kept looking over shoulder to see if there were any hockey players waiting to attack her with slushies. Brittany noticed how paranoid the singer was and smiled, wrapping an arm over her shoulders as she pulled her closer into her body. "I cannot fathom the reasons why either of you would wish to spend time with me since the both of you have blatantly expressed your dislike of me in the past. I must admit, I'm quite uneasy at the moment as I suspect that I will be met with a slushy attack." Rachel bluntly stated after a peaceful moment had gone by. She was expecting insults to be thrown at her but none came. What happened next, however, pleasantly caught her off guard.

"Rachel, I know we haven't been kind to you in the past because of how intense and overwhelming you used to be. We've changed though, and we figure that you deserve to be treated with respect because you're simply a wonderful person underneath that diva image. I want us to make it up to you and I hope you can believe that." Quinn told her sincerely, her fingers lightly trailing themselves up and down Rachel's arm suggestively. The ex-Cheerio couldn't help but sigh in content as she enjoyed the feeling of teasing the surface of Rachel's skin. She briefly wondered how she would feel from the inside but shook those thoughts off since she would without a doubt begin to molest the singer. Quinn tilted her head to the side as she analyzed the beautiful expression on Rachel's face. She was simply mesmerizing, how could she have not seen it before?

Rachel was speechless, Quinn had never offered to say anything positive to the girl before and this sounded genuine. It was unsettling at first but since Rachel opted to make friends with anyone at any given opportunity, she would take it up. Before she could respond, Quinn leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead, her soft pink lips lingering before pulling away. "We'll hang out later sometime, I'm going to be late for class. See you around, Rach." The pregnant ex-Cheerio called out, turning around slowly before entering her classroom. The smaller girl was heavily blushing, turning her head to observe Brittany's reaction but it didn't give anything away. The innocent blond was just staring at her fondly and that caused a chill to run down her spine. The taller girl had never given her that look before…well, except for that time during their performance of "Lean on Me" where she randomly embraced her. It was…very stimulating if she were to be honest.

The lovely moment was ruined by the sound of the bell ringing and although it alarmed Rachel that Brittany would be running late to class, the Cheerio didn't seem bothered by the fact whatsoever. Since when has she ever worried about tardiness in the first place? Sue Sylvester always made sure her Cheerios could get away with whatever they wanted. With a charming smile in place, Brittany leaned over to the smaller girl and whispered, "I'll have a surprise waiting for you when rehearsal comes around. I know you haven't seen me take up a solo or anything but trust me, you're going to like my voice. There's a reason why I'm still in Glee you know." With that said, Brittany pulled away and ambled towards her next class, her head still over her shoulder as she refused to look away from Rachel. The short brunette couldn't help but wonder why the Cheerios wanted to befriend her all of a sudden. Sure, there had always been an intense rivalry between herself and Quinn over the boys in their lives but she let that go and apparently so did Quinn. She wasn't about to question Santana since she was her girlfriend but still, she wondered what could have possibly possessed the new head bitch in charge to want her in such a romantic manner.

Brittany was actually kind of hard for Rachel to read and that frustrated the singer more than anything. Was this some sort of elaborate prank? The thought immediately left her head because surely Santana wouldn't be cruel enough to take her virginity as some sort of joke. That was ridiculous, she was being paranoid. Rachel just had to take this in stride and accept the friendships that were being offered to her. It was a welcome change despite how overwhelming it felt. She never once questioned her sexuality ever since the whole thing happened with Santana and she didn't want to look back either; she was comfortable with herself, respected the relationship she was now in, and that was enough for her to accept everything as it was. There was no need for explanation, and that's how Rachel liked it.

The rest of her day went on without incident, and when it was time for Glee rehearsal, she found herself becoming more excited at the prospect of finally seeing her friend, Brittany, take up a solo. Rachel always wondered what the girl would sound like if she hadn't always provided the vocals in the background, and maybe she would prove to be talented like Santana. She entered the choir room and found a familiar Cheerio expectantly waiting for her arrival and out of pure instinct, Rachel walked over to the Latina and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist. Santana pressed her lips against the diva's lips and they remained in that position for awhile before they were interrupted by Kurt and Mercedes loudly clearing their throats. "Remember, Berry, if it's too much, don't hesitate to blow on the whistle. We have yet to show you what we're capable of." Kurt said quite enthusiastically, apparently not afraid to antagonize his Cheerio teammate.

The Latina rolled her eyes, knowing fully well that the boy was just waiting to jump at the chance to show off how tough he could be, despite how stereotypically gay he was. They turned around when they heard the sound of the door slamming shut with Mr. Schuester looking absolutely disheveled and uncomfortable. He slowly backed away from the entrance when all of a sudden, the door flew open again and an ecstatic looking Suzy Pepper entered the choir room. Her wild and crazy eyes wandered around the room before they fell upon her intended target: Rachel Berry. While Rachel could appreciate the girl's decent makeover, she instantly felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise vertically. She was truly afraid now because she recognized that same look she had given Mr. Schuester awhile back(that was clearly a mistake) written in Suzy's facial expression. "Oh Rachel, I can finally demonstrate my undying feelings for you through song. I can assure you that even though I'm nowhere near as talented as you, I'm still quite good." The girl declared with a longing sigh and without warning, the resident lunatic lunged herself at the smaller girl.

Before Santana could reach out and beat the other girl into a bloody pulp, Kurt and Mercedes actually caught the girl in the air and threw her down to the ground. Mr. Schuester, relieved that the girl had focused her affections on someone else, was in shock to see two of Rachel's former rivals tearing Suzy Pepper a new one. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are throwing yourself at our home girl like that? You need to get quarantined before you're allowed at least five hundred feet away from Rachel." The Glee club gasped as they heard Mercedes chastise the writhing girl on the ground, it was amusing and terrifying all the same. Kurt lifted Suzy off the ground and escorted Suzy out of the choir room, telling Mercedes to stay behind and that he'll let her know where to locate Pepper later. Rachel and Santana glanced at each other nervously before looking over to Mercedes who stared at the both of them with a questioning look.

After thanking the girl politely, and when the general awkwardness of the situation faded, everybody settled down and waited for Mr. Schuester to speak. He was basically going on about how they really needed to prepare for Regionals and that they really needed to switch things up and improve some more. It was then that Brittany decided to raise her hand, and of course, their choir director hesitated before giving the floor to the innocent blond. It wasn't as if he didn't respect the girl, he just wanted everybody to be serious about Regionals and with Brittany constantly prowling for hidden non-existent ducks, Will was just unsure whether or not he wanted her to contribute to anything. "I've got a song that I'd like to sing, Mr. Schue. It might point us in the right direction because we haven't really done anything edgy or truly rock and roll. We should give it a try, we may be able to pull it off." Brittany suggested after everybody had given the girl their full attention. Rachel raised an eyebrow at this but the blond was actually being serious. She wasn't sure whether to trust the friendly Cheerio with a solo anymore, but the singer kept quiet out of respect.

Brittany gave the music sheets she had prepared in her hands over to Finn, who instantly ran over to the drum set, while she assisted Artie with his electric guitar. Everybody patiently waited for Brittany while she carefully prepared and as nervous as they were about her performance, they were pretty much looking forward to hearing Brittany take over a song by herself for once. Rachel slightly fidgeted in her seat as she met Brittany's intense gaze before the girl signaled the band to start playing familiar music. Oh. My. God. Rachel immediately clamped her legs shut as she felt herself being swallowed up by the seductive tone of Brittany's singing voice. It was husky, sultry, and the growling that ripped out of the taller girl's throat was simply sexy as hell. Who knew that the blond could pull off AC/DC's _You Shook Me All Night Long _so fucking well?

_She was a fast machine_

_She kept her motor clean_

_She was the best damn woman I had ever seen_

_She had the sightless eyes_

_Telling me no lies_

_Knockin' me out with those American thighs_

_Taking more than her share_

_Had me fighting for air_

_She told me to come but I was already there._

Rachel swore to God she felt Santana stiffen beside her but she instantly relaxed when the entire Glee club decided to participate. Santana felt it would be less personal and intimate if everybody else sang along with Brittany, but she knew that wouldn't distract her best friend. When the Latina stood beside Brittany and Quinn, she noticed that they were looking directly at her girlfriend, who was desperately turned on by the performance. The brunette couldn't help it, three beautiful girls who were singing one of the sexiest songs she'd ever heard in her life were looking her over with unreadable expressions and she was undoubtedly aroused by it. Brittany's gaze held her attention longer, however, and she secretly hoped that Santana wouldn't be bothered by this considering their own history together. It was Brittany, she completely owned her at this very moment, especially when she kept repeating, _"You shook me all night long!" _Rachel boldly shifted her thighs as an experiment and she realized that her core was not only throbbing excitedly, but her folds were impressively wet as well. She needed release. Badly. As much as she wanted to participate with the Glee club, she was feeling incredibly selfish and her needs were to be met as soon as possible. After the song ended, Brittany sent her a sexy smirk that had the girl jumping out of her seat, excusing herself to use the restroom before bolting out of the choir room. Santana knew what this meant and immediately stalked her girlfriend, feeling absolutely horny even after knowing it was Brittany who unexpectedly aroused Rachel.

_Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to share after all_, the Cheerio thought as she thrust three fingers into Rachel forcefully. They locked themselves in the bathroom, taking advantage of the time they had together now to get one another off before they went over to Rachel's house to continue this little session of theirs. Rachel had wrapped her legs around Santana as her head hit the back of the tiled wall, nails digging into tanned shoulders aggressively. The Latina swallowed her girlfriend's moans with a passionate kiss that nearly sent her over the edge while massaging her girl from the inside and with the feeling of the singer's walls tightening themselves around her fingers, she knew she wasn't going to last another minute. After curling her fingers in the right spot, Rachel screamed her release inside of Santana's mouth, which left the cheerleader panting heavily afterwards. After the both of them came down from their high, Rachel was still peppering kisses all over Santana, briefly sucking and nipping at her collarbone when she noticed that Santana was paying attention to a text message she just received from Brittany. The brunette heavily blushed as she backed away from her girlfriend, reaching down to pull up her panties that she let fall to the ground. She was bracing herself for an angry speech but it never came.

Santana looked over at Rachel with a smile in place, showing her the text. "Brittany's throwing a pool party at her place this Saturday and she invited us. You want to go?" She asked sweetly, pulling the singer in for another demanding kiss that failed to lull the dull ache between her thighs. Rachel was grateful that Santana didn't show an ounce of anger for what just transpired between them after Glee but she couldn't stop herself from wondering what the other girl had planned. Rachel huffed and was beginning to feel annoyed with herself; this was simply an opportunity for her to seal the inevitable friendship that had been growing between Brittany and Rachel. This was just Santana's way of stepping aside and giving her "permission" to hang out with other people. Face it, Santana had been clinging onto Rachel and barked at anyone(including Rachel's friends) who threatened to invade her girlfriend's personal space. Whatever it was that kept Santana calm, Rachel gladly accepted the offer and looked forward to attending the pool party with her new friends. It wasn't like anything interesting was going to happen.

* * *

Santana didn't think it would be such a terrible idea at all to bring her girlfriend along to a party where it required you to be in either swim trunks or a bikini. She didn't think of the consequences that would follow bringing her scantily clad girlfriend to Brittany's house, where a ton of hormonally charged teenagers were currently drinking and dancing suggestively against one another. Seriously, the head cheerleader assumed that Rachel would be sporting a one-piece swimsuit that effectively covered her delicious body while wearing ridiculous flippers and goggles. Yes, it was quite rude to assume how childish Berry could be but after dealing with years of being visually assaulted with hideous argyle sweaters and bright blue pantsuits, how could she not think that Rachel's swimwear could be just as ugly?

She was proven wrong, however, and she wasn't sure whether or not she should be pleased with that fact. Santana was in the middle of a non-important conversation with Puck when all of a sudden, her girlfriend unintentionally created a dramatic entrance. They were in Brittany's backyard, clearly enjoying the sunshine and warmth Saturday provided and everybody was having a great time. The obnoxiously tall Finn Hudson wore a dopey grin on his face as he flipped burgers and hot dogs behind the grill Brittany didn't know how to use while the hostess herself was off chattering away with Quinn in the Jacuzzi. Mercedes and Kurt were attacking Tina and Artie with squirt guns and it was entertaining, really, because Kurt was taking his role way too seriously as a badass. Santana would have thought it was adorable if she hadn't been so annoyed with his awkward, erroneous re-phrasing of Clint Eastwood quotes. It was Rachel's shrill voice that interrupted the Cheerio's thoughts and the party right then and there and everyone's eyes flickered over to the brunette.

Jaws were dropped, plastic party cups were crushed, and silence would have reigned had there not been music playing in the background. The five foot two singer stood there in all of her glory sporting a plain black bikini that revealed way too much of her perfectly tanned skin. Santana had seen her naked, plenty of times, yet she still felt the awe that everyone who surrounded her felt when they took notice of her beautifully toned legs and arms, taut abs, and small but round and full breasts. She was absolutely gorgeous and this definitely beat the image of Rachel Berry wearing a one piece swimsuit complete with flippers and goggles. The smaller girl sauntered over to Santana wearing her signature smile that secretly melted her girlfriend's heart and she held out a small bottle of sun block lotion. "Darling, would you mind applying this all too important sun block lotion over my back? It's quite obvious that I don't wish to be burdened with the risk of unnecessarily obtaining cancer." The diva demanded and it would have been comical had Santana not been aroused.

It took a moment for her to process what her girlfriend had just asked but just as Santana was beginning to comply, she felt Brittany's presence lingering behind her. "I'll be more than happy to help you out with that, Rachel. Santana's going to be busy anyway." Santana heard her friend say and when she turned around to ask what she meant, she saw the mischievous grin playing on Brittany's lips. Before she could brace herself, Brittany, with the subtlety of a freight train, shoved the girl with full force and the Latina stumbled backwards until she fell into the pool with a tremendous splash. Rachel gasped but she couldn't do anything about it when she felt both Quinn and Brittany quickly leading her over to one of the chairs near the Jacuzzi. Quinn happily took away the bottle from Rachel's hand and squirted a decent amount of lotion onto her hands before sensually massaging the singer's shoulders. The pregnant blond cursed herself for coming up with the many insults that implied Rachel was indeed manly but she clearly was the epitome of femininity and beauty. Brittany snatched the bottle from her companion and immediately sought out Rachel's thighs, enjoying the pleasurable sounds escaping the girl's throat.

Santana, however, was in the middle of the pool coughing and furiously rubbing her eyes and nose before she took in the sight before her. Quinn was paying special attention to Rachel's lower back while Brittany distracted her girlfriend with her hands working their way down her marvelous legs. As jealousy was a natural emotion that often bombarded Santana, she felt a twinge of nothing at the sight and she had to raise an eyebrow. It was actually kind of lovely watching her girl receive the pampering she knew she deserved, especially from two girls who she once deemed as her enemies. This week had been strange, especially for everyone who noticed that the former ice queen Quinn Fabray was attempting to befriend Rachel Berry. Brittany had spent some more time with the diva, forcefully including herself in activities that Santana originally planned for herself and her girlfriend. It surprised her that she wasn't bothered by them at all, and she briefly wondered if this thing between her and Rachel was actually serious. Who the hell was Lopez kidding? What she had with Rachel was real, and with Quinn and Brittany involving themselves in their relationship, Santana actually kind of welcomed them with open arms.

Rachel deserved to be loved, and after idly witnessing the girl deal with slushy facials, verbal attacks, and yearbook photo defacing for so long, maybe Quinn and Brittany had a right to atone for their sins. Santana's nostrils flared as she was reminded of the awful things she had personally said to Rachel herself. The truth of the matter was that even though Rachel Berry was the most overwhelming and intense human being she'd ever encountered, the girl didn't deserve the abuse anymore. Of course Santana would allow Quinn and Brittany to involve themselves with her girlfriend, it wasn't like she was offended by the idea of possibly entering a poly-amorous relationship with them. All she wanted was for Rachel to be happy and being loved and cared for by more than one person, that could be more than enough to make up for everything. "Damn, didn't think Finn and I were capable of turning you girls incredibly gay. Not that I mind since my member is throbbing at the sight, it's actually pretty hot. I totally smell a girl-on-girl orgy coming on and I want to watch." Puck said to Santana as he leaned over to help her out of the pool. The head bitch in charge sighed, annoyed that Noah Puckerman hadn't learned his lesson after her _Like a Virgin_ performance.

Instead of replying, she growled and pulled Puck into the pool with her. As she held him down in the water forcefully and temporarily, she howled into the air, "Chicken fight!" Everybody surrounding them cheered and instantly, Matt and Mike jumped into the pool as well. Matt supported Santana while Mike and eventually Finn struggled to support Puck over their shoulders. Santana briefly looked over her own shoulder and found Quinn, Rachel, and Brittany watching them curiously as they all held hands. It was nauseatingly adorable, and it was enough for Santana to know that she had all the encouragement and motivation needed to defeat her perverted ex-lover and friend. "Bring it on, Jewhawk." She whispered harshly, and the fight commenced.

* * *

A few hours had passed and the party was still going on strong. Almost everybody was shit-faced, or at least buzzed, but the only few people who hadn't drunk themselves to death included Rachel and Quinn. While Quinn's reasons to remain sober were quite obvious, Rachel made it perfectly clear that teenagers were capable of entertaining themselves without being intoxicated. Santana rolled her eyes at that one but was grateful that the girl had been mindful all throughout the evening since Puck attempted to seduce her girlfriend with wine coolers. Thankfully Brittany stepped in and told him off, warning him that if he impregnated the tiny diva, she would chop off his testicles and sell them on eBay. She also added that they weren't worth much anyway and she'd happily accept a quarter for them, which definitely discouraged Puck from trying anything else with the ladies.

_The Bad Touch _by The Bloodhound Gang was currently playing on Brittany's iPod dock, and everybody was dancing along to the music. Santana couldn't help herself when she was a little impaired so when she began grinding against Rachel suggestively, unintentionally giving everyone around them a show, she cast a glance over to Brittany and motioned for the girl to join them. The blond surprised the shorter brunette when she placed her hands on Rachel's waist, pressing her crotch directly against Rachel's magnificent tight ass. "S-San, are you okay with this?" Rachel nervously asked, goose bumps suddenly appearing all over the skin where Brittany had teased with her touch. The Latina licked her lips at the sight of her gorgeous friend practically humping her girlfriend from behind and unfortunately for Rachel, that would trigger both her desires and Brittany's. Since Santana didn't find the idea of fucking her girl while under the influence appealing(sex meant nothing to her anymore if wasn't meaningful), she pulled away from Rachel's grasp and forcefully turned the singer around so she was facing Brittany.

"Baby, I want you to kiss Brittany for me." Santana slurred, completely ignoring Rachel's question as she attempted this little experiment of bringing these two together. Rachel blushed, shyly looking up at Brittany through her lashes and what she was met with was the sight of a sexually starved Brittany who couldn't wait to ravish the shorter girl. Of course, the Latina's girlfriend gasped at the suggestion and of course she would have to ruin the good time by lecturing her on the benefits of remaining faithful to one another. It was ironic, really, because her Cheerio teammate placed her leg between Rachel's thighs and her squawking girlfriend was still furiously rubbing her core back and fourth on said leg. Santana was both amused and aroused so she decided to shut her girlfriend up with a kiss, which was the most effective and easiest way to prevent anymore unnecessary word vomit coming out of that girl's talented mouth, and surprisingly, Brittany joined in on the kiss. Rachel's eyes widened at the sight and accidentally let out a strangled moan when she felt both Santana's and Brittany's tongues entering her mouth. Brittany's possessive lips captured Rachel's full bottom lip while Santana nipped at the top, which left the singer to tease both of the girls lips with the tip of her tongue. The blond Cheerio pulled away from Santana's wandering lips and reached around the short brunette's neck to pull the girl in for the most savage, soul-searing kiss she could offer to the diva.

Santana was panting heavily so when she was pushed aside, she clumsily stumbled into the strong arms of Quinn Fabray's. The pregnant girl was on her way to remind the drunken Latina that it was past her curfew and that she'd happily give both Rachel and her a ride home, but she was immediately distracted by the sight of two brunettes sandwiching a blond. It was beautiful if the girl was to be honest, and if she were to be entirely truthful, she felt left out and offended that they didn't give her a chance to make out with them(Rachel was on her mind the most). Santana sensed the longing in Quinn's eyes and smirked, grabbing a handful of Quinn's silky smooth blond locks and pushing her forward towards Brittany and Rachel. "What the hell are you doing, Lopez! Oh God, Rachel! I'm sorry-" Quinn stammered as she realized she had been pushed into Rachel. The blond didn't have the time to finish her apology as the diva stunned her to silence with that intense lustful gaze she was giving her. She whipped her head around only to find Santana making out with Brittany and when she turned her attention back to Rachel, the brunette _growled _at her before crushing their lips together.

Quinn's faith in God had totally been restored as the heavenly taste of Rachel sunk into her mouth. She moaned shamelessly into the shorter girl's mouth, her raging lust/love for the girl exponentially growing as they explored each other's hot mouths with their tongues. She was conflicted for the briefest of moments, thinking it was incredibly wrong to steal Rachel away from Santana and since the Latina was psychotic when jealous or angry, the pregnant teenager currently running on instinct and hormones considered pulling away. Reluctantly, she might add. When she broke the intense kiss, she didn't even realize when Santana and Brittany had stopped kissing, they were just watching the two go at it. Quinn was immensely turned on but she thought this was kind of weird and confusing. Rachel appeared to be thinking the same thing so when she stepped back in order to say something, she felt Puck's strong arms wrap around her.

"Damn, Jewberry, that was fuckin' hot. I didn't know you had it in you to string three girls along. Mind showing me a few tricks?" He asked, rubbing his manly hands up and down her arms. She had stiffened uncomfortably but she didn't have to worry about it for too long since Santana, Quinn, and Brittany shook him off her forcefully. Puck immediately withdrew, admitting defeat by flailing his arms in the air as Santana punched him really hard in the stomach a few times. After the awkward moment disappeared, Quinn cleared her throat. "We have to get going, Santana, I'm exhausted. You'll just have to spend the night with Puck and I because it's a long drive to your house. Rachel…are you ready to go?" She cautiously asked, hoping that Rachel wouldn't mind sharing the guest bed she'd been sleeping on with Santana and herself.

Before Rachel could reply, Santana interrupted and raised an eyebrow as she glanced over at Brittany, who lazily draped her arms over Rachel's shoulder's protectively.

"Brittany will take care of my girl, Quinn, it's all good. Oh and Rachel," Santana continued, leaning over to whisper in her girlfriend's ear to finish her suggestion, "Brittany fucking loves it when you lick her armpits. If you really want great sex, make sure to tease her underarms first before anything, okay? And don't worry, I don't care that you like Brittany too. It's okay, baby, it's okay." The Latina sleepily rambled on before she was carefully being pulled away by Quinn, who looked over at Rachel to analyze the expression on her face. The brunette felt guilty that she felt no shame when she kissed two girls who weren't her girlfriend, but then again, Santana had blatantly made out with Brittany right in front of her so maybe she was okay with it…Rachel shook the filthy thoughts out of her head before she could properly explore them. Santana was drunk so maybe that would explain some of the easiness she felt when she witnessed two of her best friends making out with her girlfriend. That was it, that certainly had to be it. There was no logical reason why Santana Lopez would be okay with sharing her property. Oh God, Rachel resorted to objectifying herself in order to rationalize the events recently taking place. This was becoming complicated and it slightly worried her.

After saying goodnight to Quinn and instinctively placing a chaste kiss on her lips, Rachel turned to Brittany who was currently occupied with some of the remaining guests leftover in her home, but she too was saying goodbye. Thankfully. The blond felt shy dark brown eyes watching her and Brittany offered the girl a brilliant smile, hoping that she wouldn't ask for a ride home because there were things to be done and said. Rachel tried to grasp the reality of the situation, wondering why it felt so natural to embrace these girls in her life, who were her former tormentors throughout most of her educational career. While Rachel admitted to herself that same sex attraction was perfectly normal, she didn't think things would be this complex, especially when dealing with three attractive girls who used to tease her mercilessly but now treat her like an actual human being. She should be angry and confused, unwilling and dominant, but for some reason, she found herself…appreciating the situation she was in. It was true, Rachel was an attention whore and she proudly thrived on it and it didn't matter how she was getting the attention as long as she was getting it.

She didn't imagine that it could be like this, however, and the thought of being intimate with other girls aside from Santana…it was natural and satisfying in a way she couldn't explain properly to herself at this very moment. The fact that she could allure Quinn Fabray and Brittany as well as Santana made her feel mischievous and smug for the moment. She would develop a better conscience later; right now, it was just Brittany and herself and she would indulge in her desires. She didn't realize how long she had been waiting there with a curious expression on her face because when Brittany approached her, she was temporarily startled. "Oh, Brittany!" Rachel started out nervously, trying to appease the sexual tension hanging thickly in the air by stalling, miserably failing in the process. "I just want to thank you for-mmph!" The brunette was cut off by the blond's lips pressing hard against her own. The ditzy Cheerio pulled away with darkened eyes darting up and down the singer's body, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's neck.

"Shut up and kiss me." Brittany playfully teased, Rachel quickly taking the bait by stretching upwards in order to claim the blond's lips once more. The singer didn't know what she was doing, really, but all she knew in that moment was that she wanted to do whatever this was with Brittany, Santana's best friend and semi ex-lover. She pushed out all logical thoughts from her head that were threatening to ruin this moment because this felt incredible. It seems like Rachel wanted this just as much as she wanted everything else in life and she was too greedy to give it all up. She needed more because she felt like she deserved it all, and unbeknownst to her, Brittany's thoughts mirrored her own. The innocent Cheerio just wanted to convey her feelings for Rachel, which had definitely changed ever since Sectionals. The short singer was brilliant, talented, and beautiful; why the hell did she deserve all the ostracism in the first place? When Brittany bit Rachel's tongue at the unpleasant memories of taunting Rachel herself, the shorter girl let out a low mewling sound that turned the taller girl on.

Rachel assumed she had done something wrong and looked uncertain for the first time this evening and Brittany wanted to assure her that everything that was happening between them was okay. So she picked up the smaller girl using all of her strength, and carried the girl over her shoulders as she made her way upstairs and into her bedroom. When she gently pushed Rachel onto the bed, she immediately stripped herself of her swimwear as she towered over the girl. The brunette gulped loudly, wondering to herself if this was indeed a good idea after all since she only knew how to pleasure Santana but when she felt slender fingers slipping into the waistband of her skimpy bikini bottom, all coherent thought fled again. After Rachel unhooked her top and tossed it over to the ground, she was laying down flat on her back completely nude on Brittany's bed with said girl beginning to crawl over the singer. Rachel's breaths were deepening, nervousness once again settling in because she was about to have sex with Brittany, Santana's best friend, and she was allowing it to transpire. What was wrong with her? When Rachel anxiously shot up, Brittany placed a hand on her chest and gently pushed the girl back down. Brittany was basking in the beauty that Rachel radiated and it slightly offended her when Rachel sat up with a panicked expression written on her face.

It was because Rachel didn't know, she didn't know that the blond had been harboring not-so-friendly feelings towards the girl and the brunette assumed that this was going to be a meaningless…encounter. Brittany refused to use the word 'fuck' because that unpleasant word was far too vulgar to describe what she was about to do with the singer. This was how she expressed her feelings to somebody she liked, to somebody who deserved to be loved and cared for and that person was Rachel Berry. She was going to be gentle with the girl because she wanted to make love to her, to make the girl finally understand that there were people who genuinely cared for her. Santana and Quinn were different people who weren't exactly perfect when it came to expressing their feelings but she knew they felt the same for Rachel and that they wanted her to be happy. They all just didn't know that they were the ones who would be responsible for Rachel's happiness and Brittany really tried to simplify this but failed because love was obviously complex and what was just beginning to unravel for the four of them…they would figure out what that was together in the end. Just as long as Rachel would remain happy and in their lives. Brittany always believed that she could have her cake and eat it too.

Brittany leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear, brushing strands of dark hair out of the way in the process. The brunette's breath hitched, still perplexed at the fact that she was laying underneath a very nude and intimidating blond Cheerio. She didn't have time to analyze what Brittany had just said to her because it rendered her absolutely speechless. "You're gorgeous, Rachel. I want you to know that I really like you so please stop pretending that this is wrong because it's not." With that said, she waited for the girl to respond but she was pleased that she had silenced the normally talkative girl. That's when Rachel realized that she needed to stop being so insecure and unsure of herself because there was that part of her that still assured her that this was okay and that she was supposed to accept it. So she did. Why question fate?

Rachel reached over Brittany's neck from behind and pulled her in for a satisfying languid kiss that perfectly displayed their feelings for another. The shorter girl liked Brittany, and although she knew they were moving way too fast, she couldn't deny the attraction she'd felt towards the blond. The Cheerio may be slow at times but she was unusually perceptive when it came to people and there was that confidence, kindness, and innocence that she exuded; she was truly a unique and wonderfully talented person and Rachel…well, she didn't necessarily have to justify her feelings for Brittany as they were getting caught up in a situation that was far too complicated for her to assess anyway. Right now, she needed this, and she wanted it just as much as Brittany did(for bizarre reasons unknown to her). So the brunette finally clamped the thoughts running through her mind in this moment and allowed herself to be claimed by Brittany.

The two girls were unsurprisingly gentle with each other because they both respected the other enough to take it slow during this strange transition in their lives and it was perfect. When Brittany went down on the girl, she teased the smaller girl's nipples with her tongue and free hand to distract her from the pressure Rachel would feel when the blond invaded her swollen wet flesh with three of her slim yet powerful fingers. Rachel's pleasurable moans filled the once silent room and Brittany's heart only pounded against her chest at the sounds; her voice had always affected the blond affectionately in one way or another. With every thrust and kiss, the blond would coo in Rachel's ears, whispering sweet things that would encourage the girl to come hard at the end of this. That was all that mattered to Brittany; getting Rachel off in a way only she knew how to. So as the blond carefully curled her fingers in the right spot and pushed in deeply a few more times, the brunette finally came undone. With Brittany's name falling from her lover's lips, the Cheerio smiled brightly and attempted to hide the blush that was consuming her.

Rachel clung on to Brittany as if she were her only lifeline afterwards, shoving her face into the taller girl's chest so she could weep with joy. The blond stroked the girl's hair, whispering romantic things that soothed the smaller girl, who eventually was lulled to sleep by the sweet sound of Brittany's voice. The Cheerio placed a tender kiss on Rachel's forehead and fell asleep with the girl sleeping in her arms. She had achieved her goal of expressing her feelings for the singer and it felt liberating. This was perfect, this was how it felt to be truly happy and all it took was taking the first step into becoming a better person. Rachel would never feel lonely and unloved again.

By the time the smaller girl woke up, however, it was too early in the morning for Brittany to follow suit. Rachel was in absolute shock when she finally took in her surroundings. She was a cheater, an unfaithful _whore _who went behind Santana's back with her best friend. What kind of person was she? How come the brief guilt she felt last night not be enough for her to put a stop to whatever happened between herself and Brittany last night? Oh my God, she had to be honest with Santana but she knew that their relationship would ultimately be destroyed because of last night's indiscretion. Rachel clutched Brittany's bed sheets tightly against her chest and attempted to calm herself down. Honesty was an important quality, she understood that, but she was afraid that she had just fucked up two important things that was not within her rights to tamper with. Her relationship with Santana and the Latina's friendship with Brittany.

She glanced over at Brittany, and any feelings of guilt slowly faded away. The sleeping girl appeared so peaceful and content, and last night…well, it felt really good. Rachel sighed. This had to be a mistake, there was no way she'd be able to forgive herself for allowing last night to happen. She should have gone home with both Santana and Quinn but no, she just had to be greedy and horny. How pathetic! Before Rachel could scold herself even more, she heard her phone vibrate from within her purse that she had left in Brittany's room last night before they…did "it". She carefully slid out of Brittany's arms and walked over to her purse, well aware that she was naked and exposed as she bent over to pick up her phone. Her brows were furrowed and she pouted. There was a text message from Santana and the message both terrified and confused her.

_"Hey babe. We need 2 talk. Q and I will be at ur house around 5 today. Tell B to come along as well. Luv u. xoxo :)"_

This was it, the preamble to utter humiliation and inevitable heart break. How could Rachel have been so stupid…

**A/N: Warning - Spoilers for Funk! **S_o after reading a week's worth of heart wrenching angst-ridden stories, I assumed that tonight's episode would so make up for all the tears I shed for Rachel. I was wrong. I actually CRIED at the sight of Rachel being egged by the one and only unforgettable asshole(excuse my foul language in this Author's Note) Jesse St. James and Vocal Adrenaline. Oh My God. Rachel needs so much love right now and I demand more fluff, even if I have to write it myself. Ugh. I have to put Defying Gravity on hold for now, I can't handle more angst at the moment. I apologize for the late update but I wanted to check out the new episodes before continuing on with either story. If you excuse me, I'll go ahead and add more to this note, but this time, it involves my scrambled thoughts on this chapter. With poly-amorous relationships, there is some difficulty at first so eventually, there will be some angst in this story because the girls are still a bit immature and have to sort out their feelings. I will address more in my next chapter because I just can't write anymore right now. My heart aches for Rachel…I know, my reaction is strong but I'm a sensitive person. I'll see if I can work on some fluffy one shots or something.  
_


End file.
